Harley's Holiday
| season = 2 | number = 11 | image = File:Harley's Holiday Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = October 15, 1994 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Lolita Ritmanis | previous1 = Time Out of Joint | next1 = Make 'Em Laugh | previous2 = Second Chance | next2 = Lock-Up }} Harley's Holiday is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features Harley Quinn as the main character and it's also her last episode on the show. "Harley's Holiday" was the 81st produced episode overall and the 16th episode produced in the second season. Synopsis Discharged from Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn tries to lead a sane, normal life. Sadly, she just can't seem to stay out of trouble, and when a misunderstanding occurs, Harley makes the situation worse by kidnapping notorious socialite Veronica Vreeland. This ignites a screwball chase that not only involves Batman and Robin, but the police, army, and Gotham's well known gangsters as well. Plot In Arkham Asylum, Doctor Leland tells Harley that she is going to be officially declared as sane and released from custody the next day. Harley can't help but feel extremely joyful about the news and she goes to celebrate to the main hallway right in front of Poison Ivy's cell, just in time to witness Batman and Robin take Scarecrow back to the madhouse. Crane is seemingly distrubed and when he is taken away by a couple of Arkham orderlies, Batman turns to Harley and congratulates her for her release of Arkham and they shake hands. However, Batman holds Harley's hand long enough to warn her to stay out of trouble. The next day, Harley goes out to the streets of Gotham City and she takes her pet hyenas for a walk, causing all the people on the streets to back down and run away from her and her animals. Harley wonders why is everyone behaving in that way and she comes to the conclusion that her red mini shorts are the reason and she decides to buy a more appropiate outfit. Harley gets inside a clothing store and she causes a mess by taking her animals inside. At that same store, Veronica Vreeland is helping Bruce Wayne to buy some casual clothes and Bruce realizes that Harley is having some troubles and he decides to go and help her. Harley seems to recognize the man and before too long she realizes that he is the billionare playboy of Gotham City and she tries to flirt with him, until she is interrupted by a jealous Veronica. Harley remembers Veronica from a past crime with Joker where she pointed a gun towards Veronica's head. Veronica is scared and she takes Bruce out of the store, even after Harley shows her sanity certificate to them. Harley takes her chosen dress and goes to the cash register to pay for it. After handing the money to the cashier, she takes the dress wihout taking off the security tag and as a result, the alarm of the store goes off when she tries to leave the place. Harley panicks as she watches the security guard walking towards her and she attacks the man without listening to any explanations. Harley takes the arm of a mannequin and uses it to attack the guard, who stumbles and causes the manniquins to fall down and break the store's windows. Bruce and Veronica are outside and they realize that something is wrong in the store. Bruce tells Veronica to stay near the car and he goes inside to help. Bruce looks for Harley, who is hiding in the dressing rooms and he tries to convince her of coming out and explain all the situation, which must be a big misundestanding. However, Harley comes out of the dressing room on her Harley Quinn outfit and she attacks Bruce before leaving the place in a rush. Fearing that she would be taken back to Arkham, Harley takes Veronica with her and puts her on the backseat of Bruce Wayne's car as she starts driving away from the place. Harvey Bullock is forced to turn his car to avoid a crash with Harley's car and he starts chasing the clown lady. The news about Veronica's abduction have reached Veronica's father, General Vreeland, who wants the Gotham City Police Department to send all the force to rescue her daughter. Commissioner Gordon knows that it is impossible and he allows General Vreeland to cool his temper a few minutes in his office. Vreeland picks up Gordon's phone and calls someone in the army and gives that person some instructions. After a while, Batman and Robin join the hunt for Harley and Batman deduces that Harley might be looking for a place to hide her and her hostage. Batman and Robin track her using the computer in the Batmobile and they spot Harley driving away from Harvey Bullock, who is hot on her trail. Bruce's car can withstand Harley's reckless driving skills, but Bullock's car is not doing well. After taking some damage, Harvey stops his car and the batmobile races past him and gets next to Harley. Batman and Robin try to talk and help her, but after the display of power over Scarecrow, she doesn't trust them and she goes on a different way. The sudden move by Harley causes an oil tanker to lose control and destroy the upper half of Harvey's car, as the detective loses control of his car and he crashes against a hydrant. Despite having his car, half wrecked, Harvey wants to capture Harley even if it's the last thing he does. As Batman predicted, Harley goes to Boxy Bennett and asks for help getting out of the city. Boxy is unwilling to make her any favors since last time she ruined his underground dealing business and took Batman to his hideout. Harley gives him a big kiss and Boxy agrees to help her. Harley feels safe and she wants to know when she can get out of town, but Boxy has other plans for Veronica and her ransom money. Harley doesn't like the idea, as her initial plan was to deliver Veronica back home safe and sound, but she is outnumbered by Boxy's men. At that moment, Batman and Robin arrive and start fighting the gangsters. Harley tries to escape with Veronica but Boxy confronts them and Harley calls her hyenas to attack the man as she and Veronica take the car and escape once again. Boxy manages to escape from the hyenas and he takes a car to follow Harley. Batman deals with Boxy's men using a stick as a weapon and Robin does the same, but his weapons of choice are fishes from Boxy's new business. Once they're done, the duo realize that Harley has escaped again and that once again, they must look for her. Harley drives Veronica to the nearest exit from Gotham and Veronica tells her that she wouldn't place any charges against her if Harley just takes her back home. Harley likes the idea and the two girls make a deal. However, in front of them appears General Vreeland on a tank and he starts attacking them in order to recover his kidnapped daughter. Veronica is happy to see her father, but Harley is not. She turns the car around and drives away from General Vreeland. Boxy turns around as well and follows Harley, who is heading towards Gotham Square. Harvey Bullock listens to the radio and learns about Harley's location and after making some minor repairs to his almost destroyed car, Harvey goes to the place. Harley drives to a crossroad and she finds herself trapped between General Vreeland, Boxy, Harvey Bullock and Batman. Batman stops the batmobile, but the others don't stop and they all collide in the centre of the crossroad, destroying Bruce's car and their own vehicles. General Vreeland looks for his daughter and from the top of a building, Harley drops Veronica into Robin's arms, who in turn, delivers the lady to her concerned father. Harley decides to leave the place, but Batman follows her, as he believes that she really wanted to change. At that moment, Boxy comes out of his car and tries to run away, but is soon captured by Robin. Boxy tells him that he doesn't have anything to keep him in prison, but Harvey Bullock comes out and tells Boxy that he might find something. Batman looks for Harley on a nearby rooftop and he explains that he wants to help her. Harley doesn't trust him and she tells him that she tried her best to move on and be normal, but the world kept pushing her the wrong way and that maybe she needs to go back to being insane. Harley takes out a grenade and prepares to throw it at Batman, but the dark knight makes her drop the bomb down and the explosion causes Harley to fall down. She tries to stop her fall, but is unable and in the end, Batman saves her and takes her down to the ground, safe and sound. Moments later, Harley is taken back to Arkham and she feels bad for being back, but Doctor Lealand tells her that Veronica dropped the kidnapping charges against her and that she would be out soon after a brief treatment. Harley asks Batman, why did he spent the whole day trying to safe and rescue a person who has given him nothing more but hard times in the past and Batman replies that he knows the hardships of starting a new life and that he also had a bad day once. As he says that, Batman gives Harley the dress that she paid for in the store. Feeling good again, Harley tells Batman that nice guys like him shouldn't have bad days and she gives him a little kiss. However, after a second, Harley thinks it better and she gives Batman a big, long kiss on his mouth in the presence of Robin and Poison Ivy. Feeling better after that, Harley returns to her cell in a much better mood. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Lolita Ritmanis Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Harley Quinn Episodes